Tell me your not GAY!
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: Mikan Sakura 14 yrs old and is now crushin on seemingly perfect guy Masayuki Todou,problem now is he's gay.Natsume likes Mikan and his friends think that Mikan likes gay men. So they made a plan: Make Natsume Mikan's ideal "man" by turning him gay!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Tell me your not gay! (Title may change)

**DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimers applied

**RATED T:** For cursing and somethings I think are not appropriate for people w/out the teen in their ages

**GENRE:** Romance/Humor

**SUMMARY:** Mikan Sakura is now 14 years old and is now head over heels for seemingly perfect guy Masayuki Todou, problem now is he's gay and Natsume likes Mikan and his friends think that Mikan likes gay men. So they made a plan: Make Natsume Mikan's ideal "man" by turning him gay! Dear Lord please bless these fools.

**Tell me your not gay!**

**By: Aki Eschirott**

**Plan 0:**

**Gayness is the key!**

TICK.TOCK.TICK.TOCK

Whenever anyone would hear that sound, anyone would usually think two things.

It's a clock loudly ticking or

It's a time bomb

Well in this case the latter is the closest.

"I have to what?!"Natsume shouted.

BOOM, The time bomb has exploded.

"C'mon Natsume! You have to at least try!" Kokoro Ryomi (a.k.a Koko) started

"Your love life is on the line!" Kitsuneme continued as Ruka Nogi, Mochu, and Yuu Tobita continued to stare blankly at them.

Natsume was in a middle of a fight, orally, with his two friends Koko and his look alike Kitsuneme.

"Why do I have to do that? It's stupid." He replied, regaining his composure.

"Face it Natsume, Mikan likes gay people. What makes you think Masayuki is her friend not her crush?" Koko asked swivelling on the chair.

"What makes you think he's not her friend? And is her crush?" Natsume replied confidently glaring at the two.

The two shivered involuntarily. "Help us out you guys!" Kitsuneme said.

The three people on the sideline just continued to stare.

"You guys can do it!" Mochu cheered

"Go convince him!" Yuu added

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Ruka asked, skeptic.

Koko and Kitsuneme glared at the three of them "You guys are no fun!" Kitsuneme said floating around the three, poking them on the head.

"Fine then!" Koko started "Those in favour of turning Natsume into Mikan's ideal "man" raise your hand!" he continued.

Koko and Kitsuneme immediately raised their hands while Natsume just glared at them.

"Any more votes" Natsume asked as he gritted his teeth and glared at the three people on the sidelines.

"No, no more. Hehe" Yuu stated

"Yeah dude! You are totally fine as you are!" Mochu added

"Though considering your bad habit of being a pervert, bastard, a jerk and almost everything negative I doubt you'll be Mikan's ideal man..." Ruka started and Natsume just glared at him, he sweat dropped. "But since you're you there's a very large possibility you'll be able to pull it off!"

Natsume glared more "Pull off what?"

"BEING GAY OF COURSE!" Koko and Kitsuneme shouted in unison.

All of them except the two froze.

Yes, this argument was all about Natsume being Mikan's ideal "man". Though considering they think Mikan likes gay men saying ideal man is contradictory.

You see this all started this morning roughly around lunchtime, which is considered afternoon so yeah...afternoon. The team of people, meaning Koko, Ruka, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Mochu, were out spying on Natsume. Why? Well they thought he would be practicing confessing to a tree right now, why they thought that was a big mystery. Well anyway, they thought that Natsume was on a branch of a Sakura tree but found all the Sakura trees they looked at were devoid of people they decided to go to the classroom and check there instead and voila! There he was his head hung low.

"Natsume's depressed?!" Koko and Mochu exclaimed

"That's a first," Kitsuneme said

"I highly doubt that he's depressed," Ruka stated as Yuu nodded his head in agreement.

Truth is, he was just sleeping but that never entered their minds did it.

Let's skip the let's – make- natsume scheme happy shall we? Let's fast forward it to how they "found" out that Mikan liked gay men.

"So why did you guys wake me up?" Natsume asked, bored as he continued to give off his Natsume-ish aura. Staring blankly at his friends who had now a bruise on their cheeks and Koko who had a big black eye.

As the men were starting to tell their "tragic" tale of how they thought that Natsume was depressed and how they tried to make them happy two girls suddenly passed by their rooms and started to chat loudly, well the other girl was speaking loudly and the other one was quiet so...anyway..

"So are you going to tell him today Mikan?" Hotaru asked, Yes the famous Ice queen Hotaru Imai and everyone knows when there is an Imai Hotaru there is always, usually, a Sakura Mikan.

"Yeah! I'm going to tell him my feelings today Hotaru! I'm going to tell Masayuki today!" Mikan cheered.

The men froze.

"She doesn't mean Masayuki Todou right?" Koko asked

Everyone nodded his head in agreement. "IT CAN'T BE!" They all thought.

Everyone in the whole school knows of Masayuki Todou. Equal in hotness to Natsume Hyuuga but is much nicer that him by far and he is also the type of guy that isn't afraid to show emotions. He was deemed perfect, like Natsume but he had something that made people men in general afraid of him. He has this fetish for guys. In other words people, he is gay.

"She's got to be lying!" Kitsuneme exclaimed.

"Yeah! That can't be right!" Mochu added

"Maybe Mikan's ideal man is guys who are gay?" Yuu questioned

All the others just stared at him. "It is a possibility right?"

Ruka started to shiver at the thought of it. "Mikan likes gay guys?" he thought "And I was head over heels for her before!"

"We should not panic! Yes people we should not!" Koko started "If Mikan likes gay guys then that leaves our beloved friend Natsume to---"

In Everyone thoughts:

Mikan Sakura (girl who likes gay men) **plus** Masayuki Todou (gay person) **equals** Mikan likes gay men

Natsume Hyuuga (straight guy who likes Mikan Sakura, already admitted it to his friends after Koko read his mind and told all of his friends) **plus** Mikan Sakura (likes Todou) **equals** ???

---turn gay! Yes turn gay!"

Natsume froze, the second time that day. Koko and Kitsuneme grinned widely. Yuu and Ruka lost their souls for a minute and Mochu fainted.

Yes that was the start of the argument and that is also the start of this amazing tale that tells of Natsume's whining, bashing, glaring, and despising. Koko and Kitsuneme's schemes and what not's. Mochu's undying support to the idea. Yuu's indecisiveness and Ruka's scepticism, sought after plans, bewilderments and other things that he will usually do during the span of the story.

And on the other hand.

"WHAT?! MASAYUKI TODOU IS GAY!"

Yes this is the start of a very wonderful tale.

TBC

A/N: Yes a weird story, I don't even know why I made this. This was supposed to be a one shot but I totally want to explain the steps in how Natsume should turn gay. (laughs) He is very very reluctant though so expect His friends to help! Haha. I don't like the title very much :P. Can you guys give me anymore Ideas for titles? please!? anyway haha. Comments, suggestions and or random blahs accepted! Read and possibly review please!

I kinda rushed this story so...haha...I'll revise it some other day...haha.

Aki Eschirott

ps, Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: PLEASE be warned that this is a really, REALLY crappy chapter

**TITLE:**** Tell me your not gay! (Title may change)**

**DISCLAIMER:**Standard disclaimers applied

**RATED T:** For cursing and somethings I think are not appropriate for people w/out the teen in their ages

**GENRE:** Romance/Humor

**SUMMARY:**Mikan Sakura is now 14 years old and crushin on the school's hottest, possibly hottest thing next to Natsume's group and Natsume himself, guy Masayuki Todou. Seemingly perfect, with a nice personality to boot it seems like Mikan's found the perfect guy! Too bad for her though, she never knew that Masayuki Todou was actually gay! Masayuki Todou was famous for a guy with a fetish for guys, almost everyone knew that. Too bad Mikan didn't.

Now here comes Natsume and the gang. Natsume's now officialy 14 years old and already admits after so long that He likes Mikan Sakura, upon finding out that Mikan liked Masayuki Todou, the gang (excluding Natsume)immediately assumed that Mikan's Ideal 'man' was gay men! With that in mind they've set out plans, books, clothes, and make up to make Natsume's Mikan ideal 'man' by turning him gay! What's going to happen to Natsume now?

**Tell me your not gay!**

**By: Aki Eschirott**

**Plan 01:**

**Sound Like a girl**

"**I tell you it's the face!"** Kitsu started as he kept pinching himself. **"The face!"**

"**No you idiot it's the clothes! The clothes!"** Tsubasa retorted. Holding up a frilly pink dress.

"**Both of you are idiots! It's obviously the actions!"** Koko shouted as he pounded the table in front of him. **"Actions!"**

"**Face!"**

"**Clothes!"**

"**Umm...shouldn't we stop them? Or something..."** Yuu said as he looked from Ruka to the group of fighting men.

Yes, after the incident in the classroom about the plan of gayness. The group decided to meet in Natsume's special room. Why? Because it was big, that's all.

Natsume's vein throbbed. **"What the hell are they doing?"** he asked angrily.

Ruka just shook his head and sighed. **"The plan of gayness"**

Natsume glared at Kitsu, Koko and Tsubasa. "**So what's up with the face, clothes, and actions stuff?"**

"**Well..."** Ruka started **"To be frank, I have no idea..."**

"**It's obviously idiotic..."** Natsume continued as he stood up to get a can of coke in the fridge.

"**Face!"**

"**Clothes!"**

"**Actions!"**

"**Idiots" **Natsume muttered, opening the can of coke and sipping it.

"**Don't you think Natsume's voice is a bit deep and kinda husky?"** Ruka asked Yuu who was trying to stop the three 'geniuses' from fighting.

"**Eh..."** Yuu sweat dropped. **"Well kinda..."**

Kitsu and Tsubasa stared at each other with big grins on their faces. Ruka, Yuu, Natsume and Koko just stare blankly at them.

"**So what?"** Koko started **"What's up with the voice? I mean c'mon it's--"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Okay Natsume say it with me. OMG!"** Koko said trying to imitate the shrill voice of a girl but apparently ended up sounding like a...

"**...strangled chicken? You want me to sound like that?"**

After hours (actually 30 minutes) of fighting over what they would start with, they finally decided what to do. With Koko's great idea (actually it was Tsubasa's and Kitsu's, but Koko really wouldn't admit that would he?) they planned on starting to change Natsume's voice by...

"**C'mon! Say it with me! OMG!"**

"**Really Koko? A strangled chicken..."** Natsume stated bluntly, with no hint of humor whatsoever in his statement.

Koko fumed. **"Who you calling strangled chicken?!"**

Yes, by teaching him the ways of how the gay people talk. Obviously it wasn't working, what with Koko's strangled chicken girl like imitation who would learn from that? NONE.

And so here they are now desperately trying to stop Koko from teaching.

"**C'mon people hold him down!"** Tsubasa screamed as the four, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Ruka and Yuu, desperately tried to stop Koko from teaching Natsume.

"**Hey! Let go of me you idiots!"** Koko boomed, as he struggled to get out of their hold.

"**Have mercy on you Koko, Natsume will be laughing stock of the school!"** Kitsu started.

"**Natusme will continue to blame us for it for life! If we ever have a life to live after that!"** Yuu continued

"**Koko, face it! You sound like a strangled chicken, you'll disgrace our reputation!"** Ruka added

"**KOKO! Mikan is my Kouhai! I don't want her to have a boyfriend slash gay friend that speaks like a strangled chicken!"** Tsubasa shouted

"**BASTARDS! LET GO OF ME!"**

Natsume just stared at his friends, making no move whatsoever to help them. _"Idiots..."_

After another good 30 minutes of struggling, the four guys were able to restrain Koko from teaching Natsume, which they were all thankful of especially Natsume. Since Koko still wanted the plan to continue, they went to an expert to teach Natsume...

"**C'mon say it with me! OMG!"** Cried a shrill voice of a, presumed, guy...but totally sounds like a girl.

Koko and Kitsu grinned. Tsubasa laughed. Yuu gawked. Ruka sighed and Natsume...well...

"**NO!"**

...he wasn't close to saying OMG anytime soon.

"**You bastards! You got him?!"** Natsume fumed as he gritted his teeth.

"**C'mon Natsume, Chill. Naru's totally an expert at this."** Tsubasa said, trying to comfort the raven-haired guy that was so desperately trying to escape from the clutches of his so called friends.

Oh and did I mention he was tied to a chair?

"**Natsume if you want to learn how to speak like a girl then follow me."** Naru scolded **"Or else I'll use my alice on you..."** he added giving a slight wink.

All of them froze.

"**Really who got Naru to teach Natsume again?"** Ruka asked raising an eyebrow

Koko raised his hand.** "Well you guys didn't want him to learn from me so...I got him an expert"**

Kitsu and Yuu raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"**So what's up with the I'll-teach-you-how-to-speak-like-a-girl?"** Tsubasa asked as he stared at the poor, really now, raven haired guy name Natsume Hyuuga who's been forced to say OMG for the past 15 minutes.

Well in actuality, Naru hasn't really admitted that he's gay, but of course everyone already knows this. Even Mikan and she's mostly the clueless one.

"**Higher Natsume!"**

"**OMG..."** he said bluntly

"**Natsume! Higher!"**

"**OMG..."** he said more loudly this time.

His entire group of friend's fell anime style.

"**Naru's...enthusiatic...isn't he?"** Tsubasa stated as he sweat dropped.

"**You know Naru said higher, not louder."** Ruka added. _"Can Natsume actually learn from him?"_

"**This is actually too good to be true..."** Kitsu remarked and earned the glares of Ruka and Yuu. **"Well except for the tied to his chair thing...you know...hehe...I'll shut up now..."**

Koko was silent. His friends were waiting for him to add a remark.

"**Hey guys...How much Rabbits have you got on you?"** Koko asked as he stared outside the window.

"**Eh?"** They all said in unison.

Has Koko finally given up the idea of turning Natsume into a gay person? That was what they were all thinking but of course...

HELL will that ever happen.

Koko has a lot up his sleeves and he'll do possibly everything he has to, to turn Natsume into Mikan's 'ideal' man. But what's up with this now?

"**That would be 1000 rabbits"**

What the hell?!

TBC

A/N2: I'm really sorry, really a crappy chapter. My flow of inspiration stopped dead on it's tracks when Natsume got tied to a chair. This isn't really a rush chapter, it's actually a need chapter for me...since if I don't update this within this month I would sure not update till five months have passed, literally. Anyway...the next chapter would be hopefully longer and better than this chappie.

I'm really sorry...wah! Anyway...promoting stories again...haha...

**Your Guardian Angel**** - Chapter 1 has been posted - Romance/Comedy/Supernatural**

Natsume possibly had everything he could ever want. Good Looks, The brains and of course the goods. So the big mystery is, why the hell did he commit suicide and became Mikan's guardian angel!

What could have possibly ran inside Natsume's mind? NxM chapter 2 is up!

**My Demon Familiar**** - Chapter 4 has been posted - Romance/Fantasy/Comedy/Drama**

My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 14 and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...NxM chapter 5 is up...

haha...Oh yeah! Thanks people for reading and reviewing! I never expected it to reach two numbers in just a chapter. Haha! Thanks a lot you guys! ILY... Haha...

Hugglez,

A.E.

Ps,read and possibly review please...


End file.
